1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a corner assembly for a portable shelter. More particularly, the invention relates to a corner assembly for a portable shelter comprising constituent components that are capable of being secured to one another from the interior of the portable shelter.
2. Background and Description of Related Art
Portable shelters, such as outdoor gazebos and screen rooms, are useful for a myriad of different applications. For example, portable gazebos and screen rooms are often used for outdoor parties, such as backyard cookouts or tailgate parties at various sporting events. Because the portable gazebos and screen rooms are at least partially enclosed, a food serving table or tables are often placed inside of the gazebo or screen room to protect the food being served at the event from sunlight, rain, and/or insects. Also, dining tables may be arranged underneath the portable gazebo or screen room so that attendees at the party may remain cooler by being shaded from direct sunlight.
Although, many components of conventional portable shelters often require assembly by a user from outside of the portable shelter. When components are required to be assembled by the user on the outside of the portable shelter, it is frequently difficult to properly align the components as they assembled, thereby resulting in an undesirable loose fit between various components of the portable shelter. Moreover, when the components of portable shelters are required to be assembled from outside the enclosure, it is often difficult to adjust the components in the manner that is needed to ensure that the components are securely engaged with one another. Furthermore, the aesthetics of the portable shelters are detrimentally affected when fasteners are visible from outside the portable shelter. Also, these exteriorly located fasteners are not protected from the elements (e.g., rain, snow, etc.), and thus are subject to deterioration and corrosion.
Therefore, what is needed is a corner assembly for a portable shelter that includes a plurality of components that are capable of being assembled from the interior of the portable shelter so that it is easier to align the components as they are assembled. Also, a corner assembly for a portable shelter is needed which comprises a plurality of components that are capable of being assembled from inside the portable shelter so that adjustments may be readily made to the components as they are assembled. In addition, a corner assembly for a portable shelter is needed that does not necessitate the use of exteriorly located fasteners, thereby enabling the fasteners to be protected from the weather elements and the portable shelter to have an aesthetically pleasing exterior appearance.